His name was John M
by the daily whatever
Summary: Katniss had a crush on John M, a blonde haired, blue eyed, sweet boy. Everyone knew him, but no one really knew his history. When they both get called to be in the 74th Hunger Games what will happen. Will John M be revealed? Will Katniss be able to except him, and will he except her? Only time will tell, or will only the truth tell? R&R Please.


He was never a well-known guy mentally. He was very sociable and everyone who knew him, liked him or/ and loved him. But there was something missing. As if you didn't really know him.

Of course you know the basics; his name, age, job, school, if he's nice or athletic, those kinds of things. But you knew nothing else.

"Katniss," Madge asked, "Katniss!" Madge said, shaking her shoulder.

"What?" She asked shrugging Madges hand of her shoulder.

"You have been spacing out for five minutes, it was funny at first but then it got worrying and then creepy. Also, you were staring and John the entire time." She said with a grin on her face and raised eyebrows.

"I was?" Katniss asked and Madge nodded.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right,"

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Seriously what were you thinking about, you don't look at a person for a long time and don't not think about anything, especially _you._"

Katniss didn't respond right away but she did she said, "Okay, I know I barley know him but how much do we know about him really?"

"I don't know, but what were you doing thinking about that?"

"I don't know," Katniss said putting her head in her hands and groaning in annoyance.

"Do you like him?" Madge asked and Katniss turned to her with a red, surprised face.

"No,"

"Oh my… you do!"

"How do you know?"

"You did that thing when you lie!"

"What thing?"

"Oh my God, you like him."

"I don't, like I said I barely know him."

"You like him, you have all the symptoms," Madge said and grabbed her hand, "You even have sweaty hands."

Katniss swiped her hand back, "Shut up and, eww." Katniss cringed.

"Yep, you have a crush. You have sweaty hands, you're denial, and I even bet that you have a racing heart and constant thoughts about him. You. Like. Him. Deal with it."

Before Katniss could protest someone interrupted her.

"Hey guys," Gale said popping his head around the corner where they were sitting, "Hey Madge, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, yeah I am." Madge said sitting up and smiling at him and blushing slightly. Katniss was shocked, 'Does she like him?' Katniss thought smiling.

"Well, it's about to start. We gotta sign in." He said and Madge and Katniss stood up and began to walk over to the check in centre.

"Wait, I gotta go get Prim." Katniss said and left the two but as she left she pushed Madge a little closer to Gale which made her blush ferociously.

Katniss laughed as she left, she should've been concentrating on the people around her because she bumped right into the person she didn't want to, John.

"Ow, oh sorry, um hi." She said and he laughed.

"Hi, sorry are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"All right then, bye." He said smiling and she lost concentration again when she saw him and his blue eyes.

"Bye." She said smiling like an idiot and he walked away.

When he was gone she felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest and he hands were so sweaty they wouldn't dry up.

"Oh crap." She breathed from the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs from her pounding heart.

Later that day, there they were standing before a stage with a woman talking about the Hunger Games and who will be going in, blah, blah, and blah.

But there was something different this year. Prim was called out to be in the Games and Katniss volunteered to be in the Games for her.

While she was on stage the boys were called out.

"John, M? John M!" Effie called out and everyone was confused.

Then right there, John, the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and bread threw his head back slowly with a thud and sighed in frustration then began to walk up on to stage.

Everyone was shocked for the both of them. Katniss put her life on the line and John, a popular one, had his life on the line too.

What will happen now?

TBC…

Well I hope you like it, there will be an added element to John. Hopefully Katniss will find out soon enough. I wonder if you readers have. Well, writing soon. R&R please and thank you's. 


End file.
